1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to post-mix beverage dispensers and to dispensing valves for mixing together and dispensing a controlled ratio of syrup and carbonated water; more particularly, this invention concerns a volumetric ratio control device in the dispensing valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known post-mix dispensing valves control soda (carbonated water) flow with two mechanical flow controls that are adjusted independently of each other to achieve proper mixture ratio. If either flow control malfunctions or changes, the ratio will change because one flow control cannot compensate for the variations of the other. The mechanical flow controls, which require high flowing pressures (about 50 psig) to function properly, do not compensate for viscosity changes caused by temperature fluctuations. New electrical flow control valves including sensors and microprocessors are being developed to overcome these problems, however, they are relatively complicated and expensive.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention provides a relatively simple, inexpensive, post-mix valve that provides positive ratio control. This valve volumetrically controls the amount of syrup and soda that are mixed together. The volumetric ratio control device (VRCD) includes syrup and soda pistons connected together, associated syrup and soda chambers, and valves for controlling the flow to and from the chambers. The VRCD of this invention provides an improvement over known dispensing valves because it does not require high flowing pressures and because the pistons allow one liquid flow to compensate for fluctuations in the other liquid flow. The VRCD of this invention is simpler and less expensive than the new electrical ratio control valves because it is not concerned with (and does not measure) temperatures, viscosities, syrup characteristics or Reynolds numbers, for example. The VRCD is only concerned with repeatedly filling volumetric measuring chambers and then emptying the chambers into a mixing nozzle.
Another advantage of this VRCD is that it can work with a variety of different post-mix syrup packages. Present pressurized post-mix dispensers require a source of pressurized syrup to operate correctly. This syrup can come from a pressurized figal or from a syrup pump that is connected to a bag-in-box package. However, it is difficult with the present equipment to readily convert from one type of package to another. The VRCD of this invention overcomes this shortcoming because it can work as a pressurized valve or as a valve/pump combination. When operated as a pressure valve, it can function properly with high pressure syrup or with low pressure syrup. Then operated as a valve/pump combination, it can empty the contents of a bag-in-box package, a vented package, or a very low pressure syrup package, without the use of a syrup pump. The VRCD also words with a gravity dispenser and will provide better ratio control than the gravity dispenser valves presently being used. To summarize, the VRCD will work with either a gravity dispenser or a pressurized dispenser. It will work with pressurized containers (figals) or non-pressurized containers (bag-in-box, syrup containers, etc.). Because the VRCD in this invention works with syrups at no pressure and at low pressures, the present invention also includes inexpensive, non-returnable, syrup containers including one that can operate at no pressure and ones that can be pressurized up to about 5 to 10 psig. Such low pressure containers could not previously have been used because of the high pressures required to make the known pressurized dispensing valves operate properly. It is also important to note that the VRCD of this invention can work with all of these different types of dispensers and syrup packages, and it can do so without making any adjustments to the dispensing valve, and without adding any auxiliary equipment (such as a syrup pump) to the valve or dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, post-mix dispensing valve that can provide positive ratio control.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser and a beverage dispenser valve that work with a variety of different post-mix syrup packages and that do so without making any adjustments to the valve or adding any auxiliary equipment to the valve or to the dispenser.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser and a beverage dispenser valve that can readily convert from one type of syrup package to another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing valve for a beverage dispenser that can operate as a valve/pump combination that can empty the contents of a bag-in-box package or a non-returnable, low pressure or no pressure syrup package, without the use of a syrup pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispensing method using a dispensing valve incorporating a volumetric ratio control device for dispensing from a non-pressurizable, collapsible concentrate container without the use of a syrup pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing valve for a beverage dispenser incorporating therein a volumetric ratio control device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispensing system including a beverage dispenser, a dispensing valve, and a non-returnable, rigid, pressurizable syrup container pressurized to about 5-10 psig.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-returnable, pressurizable syrup container for use with beverage dispensers and having sufficient strength to safely hold syrup under pressure no greater than about 5-10 psig.